


Surprising Stop - Hawaii 5-0 Edition

by Smutzilla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, Elevators, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Roughness, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutzilla/pseuds/Smutzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when elevator gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Stop - Hawaii 5-0 Edition

**Author's Note:**

> **This is my second fanfiction about Hawaii 5-0 (originally published on Fanfiction.net). It is an independent story but not entirely new. I wrote this story originally for Castle fanfic (Ryan/Esposito). Later I learned that Danny suffers from claustrophobia and I thought that this would have been perfect for 5-0 story. So now I just decided that what the heck, I'm gonna recycle and modify my original story and move the location to Hawaii. So I hope you enjoy!**
> 
> **As mentioned before, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry about the possible grammar errors etc.**
> 
> **Story contains McDanno slash, PWP(ish), smut and strong language.**

It had been a long day. The 5-0 gang had been surrounding a murder suspect most of the night. Luckily the suspect had chosen an empty building to camp out but still it had been really stressful for them all. Finally they caught the guy and to Danny's surprise no one was killed or even injured and that included their suspect. Steve had an itchy trigger finger but somehow it had stayed under control. Danny and Steve returned to their headquarters with the suspect. They took the elevator down where their interrogation room was. The room was dark as always when they cuffed their suspect to a chair. Just like they had done to so many other suspects.

Steve and Danny tried to interrogate their suspect but he kept his mouth shut. Steve and Danny were tired and they began to feel frustrated. Then Danny decided that they should call it for tonight.  
”Lets just leave him here for the night to think about stuff while we go and get a good night sleep in comfy beds, shall we?” Danny suggested to Steve. Steve paced around the room all gloom and doom and he looked like he was ready to smack the shit out of their suspect. Danny sure would let him do that but now he just wanted to go home. They could continue all this in the morning, their suspect wasn't going anywhere now. 

”Yeah, okay, let's do that.” Steve finally came in to his senses and agreed. Danny and Steve walked out of the interrogation room and locked the door.   
”He isn't going nowhere and maybe he is more cooperative tomorrow after sitting alone for hours” Danny said to Steve. Steve didn't said anything but he nodded when they stepped into an elevator and Danny pushed the button to their floor.   
”Look, you haven't failed or anything here, Steve” Danny turned to face Steve. ”It has been a really long day and I just wanna go home. You can have a go at him tomorrow rested and in full SEAL-mode, okay?”

”Okay, I guess you are right” Steve finally spoke. Danny and Steve stood side by side in the elevator when the doors closed and the elevator started going up.  
”The first thing when I get here tomorrow I'm going to.....” Steve's sentence was abrupted by a loud sound from the elevator which didn't sound quite right. Then the elevator stopped and the lights went out. It was dark and quiet.

”What the fuck?!” Danny yelled breaking the silence.  
”It's alright” Steve said using his calm voice. ”It's an old elevator, it can happen sometimes. There's a button on the wall which we can use to call for help”.   
Steve took his phone out and used it's dim light to find the help-button. It connected straight to service company.   
”It's gonna take about an hour before someone gets there”, said the voice on the other end.   
”Okay, we will be right here waiting” Steve replied and then it was quiet again. 

Steve was listening. He could hear Danny breathing loudly.  
”Danno, are you alright?” Steve put out his hands to find his partner.   
”You know I hate cramped places” Danny whispered so quietly that Steve almost didn't heard what Danny had said.   
”I know and it's all right, we'll just hang here for a while and someone will get us out soon, so take it easy” Steve said. He knew that Danny was claustrophobic. They usually just had avoided cramped places or Steve went alone to search those kinda places but now they didn't have a choice.

Steve heard Danny walking around the dark elevator nervously. Steve knew that claustrophobia was a real thing for Danny but still he was a bit amused by his partners nervousness.   
”Everything is alright” Steve said. ”Just relax, we aren't going anywhere, see” and then he jumped little bit up and down to prove that the elevator really was standing still. He should have known better that it wasn't the smartest thing to do when dealing with someone with claustrophobia. But it was Steve, he was the one who didn't plan that much ahead and he wasn't at all prepared for what happened next. 

Danny slammed against Steve from the darkness and Steve ended his back against the elevator wall. The impact caught Steve totally by surprise and emptied his lungs. For a while he couldn't do anything but to catch his breath. Then he felt that Danny was still grabbing his shirt and was panting right in front of him. Steve could feel Danny's breath on his face and the warmth of his body on him. Then Danny let go of Steve's shirt and stepped away.   
”I'm so sorry, Steve, but that was so thoughtless of you” Danny said with a desperate sound in his voice. 

Steve didn't know what to say because he was still in shock. Sure he had known that Danny was strong but he was still surprised.   
”You can put me in an interrogation room with an crazy ax murderer or make make me chase down a highly trained assassin but not this! Anything else but this!” Danny sounded really freaked out. 

Danny paced around the elevator and then fumbled his way back to Steve. Danny leaned on Steve and put his head against hist partners shoulder.  
”I feel like a total loser now” Danny ranted, ”Steve, I feel I can't breath”.

Steve heard Danny's breathing getting more shallow and faster.   
”Come on, just take it easy, Danno” Steve finally spoke and put his hand on Danny's back.   
”Breathe in and then steadily out”. Steve led an example and Danny followed. Steve felt his partners calm breathing against his chest.   
”You are doing just fine” Steve encouraged, ”just focus on breathing, we are out of here in no time”.

Then the elevator made loud screeching sound and Danny just lost it.  
”We are so going die in here and I'm never seeing Grace again!” Danny yelled and grabbed again Steve's shirt. That was it, Steve had gotten enough of this shit! Danny might be strong but he sure as hell was stronger and also much taller. And a fucking navy-SEAL above all else! 

Steve released himself of Danny's grab, then in turn Steve grabbed Danny and quickly turned the tables so that now Danny was the one with his back against the wall. Then Steve grabbed Danny's hands and pushed them against the wall above Danny's head. Steve leaned onto Danny with his upper body and crammed his knee between Danny's legs. Now Steve had his partner under total control.

Steve felt how Danny's body was trembling and he could sense that his partner was really falling apart. It was clear that no amount of breathing could help in this situation. What the situation needed was something to totally distract Danny and Steve could come up with only one thing.   
It was something that Steve hadn't done ever before but he owed this to his partner.

Steve leaned his head slowly closer to Danny's face and found his partners nose with is own. Then there were no slowing down when Steve found Danny's lips with his own and kissed Danny hard, harder than he had ever kissed anyone before. That seemed to bring some life into Danny who began to struggle under Steve. But there was no way Steve was giving in. He kept holding Danny's hands against the wall while kissing him relentlessly and crushing him under his body. Resistance was futile. 

Danny kept struggling and Steve kept kissing him. Then Danny's resistance started to melt away slowly and he started kissing back. First cautiously but then hungrily like his life depended on it. Then finally Steve let the man get some air and pulled back little. They were both breathing heavily. At this point their eyes were better adjusted to the dark but they still couldn't see properly each others face. Danny cleared his throat and Steve felt that questions were about fall out of Danny's mouth but Steve really didn't felt like talking. So Steve freed his other hand and covered Danny's mouth with his palm. Then he gently leaned Danny's head to the side so that he had straight access to Danny's neck. Steve kissed and sucked Danny's neck. He also used his teeth gently which made Danny quiver and moan. Steve could feel something hard touching his knee because he still had his knee high up between Danny's legs. Steve kept using his teeth on Danny's neck and gently rubbed against Danny's crotch with his knee. 

Danny was breathing heavily against Steve's palm so Steve took his hand off to let Danny breathe more freely. Steve also freed Danny's other hand because he was pretty sure that Danny wasn't going to fight back anymore. Danny dangled his hands down like he was totally powerless and under Steve's will. And he was, Steve was calling all the shots.

Steve moved to another side of Danny's neck and started sucking and teething it gently. He also lowered his knee down and moved his another hand to feel around Danny's crotch over his pants. Danny moaned loudly. Steve felt around a bit and then started to open Danny's belt. In case of resistance he moved his mouth on Danny's mouth and kissed him. But there was no resistance at all. Steve managed to open the belt and buttons and then he dropped Danny's pants down. Then it was boxers turn to drop. 

Steve grabbed Danny's cock and started stroking it up and down. Danny moaned against Steve's mouth. Steve kept stroking up and down and he wasn't all too gentle about it. After a while Danny started to sound like he was close. Steve kneeled quickly and took Danny's cock in his mouth and sucked it hard. That drove Danny over the edge and he bursted into Steve's mouth with a moan that echoed in the elevator. Steve couldn't help to think that it was definitely the sexiest sound he had ever heard in his life.

Steve swallowed the end product and stood up lifting Danny's pants up at the same time. He helped his partner to put everything back as they were. It was kinda hard in the darkness but they managed. They were both quiet and Steve was thankful for the darkness of the elevator. Danny cleared his throat and was just about to say something when the elevator started moving up and the lights came back. They both blinked their eyes because of the sudden brightness. When the elevator doors opened they were standing side by side like nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

”I may not be cured from claustrophobia but I don't fear elevators as much as before” Danny grinned as he and Steve stepped out of the elevator.


End file.
